Nur ein kleines Missgeschick
by whisperend
Summary: Sein Vater sagte, dass es manchmal gut war, von etwas besessen zu sein. Er definierte Besessenheit zwar nicht, aber Marcus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er besessen war. Nicht von Evangeline Flynn, natürlich. Warum auch? Nein, er war besessen von Rache
1. Chapter 1

Hier ist sie nun endlich, meine erste (fertige) FF. Diesmal habe ich mich nicht auf meine Muse verlassen, sondern gleich alles fertig geschrieben, bevor ich es jetzt online stelle. So spare ich mir einigen Stress und meinen Lesern (sofern es welche gibt) Wartezeiten. Zu jedem Kapitel gibt es einen Song, den man beim Lesen hören kann, wenn man will :)

Es geht um einen meiner Lieblingscharaktere, Marcus Flint, der meiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig in den Büchern vorkommt. Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich noch meiner großartigen Beta/besten Freundin Anne danken, für die Zeit und Geduld, die sie an meine FF verwendet hat. Vielen, vielen Dank!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, sondern alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
*Ich habe ein paar Daten geändert. Adrian Pucey ist älter; geht mit Flint und Flynn :) in einen Jahrgang. Ach ja, und Marcus ist auch nicht sitzengeblieben/wird das auch nicht.  
Song – URL: .com/watch?v=LXxZlM8Q1L4

Teil I: I hate everything about you

Kapitel 1: Partner

_You are one of God's mistakes,  
You crying, tragic waste of skin  
Song To Say Goodbye ~ Placebo_

Jedes Mal, wenn Marcus _sie _ansah, fiel ihm wieder ein, wie sehr er sie hasste. Er sah sie ziemlich oft an, ungefähr hundert Mal am Tag. Und sie hatten nur drei Fächer zusammen. Und selbst, wenn sie zusammen Unterricht hatten, konnte er Evangeline Flynn kaum sehen, denn sie saß neben Adrian Pucey, der sie vollkommen verdeckte, denn Adrian war besonders groß und sie besonders klein.

Wenn er sie ansah, war das meistens außerhalb des Unterrichts. In der Großen Halle, beim Essen, oder auf dem Quidditchfeld, beim Training.

Er hasste die Art, mit der sie sich ihre langen, karamellfarbenen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Er hasste ihr Lachen. Er hasste ihr Gesicht. Sie war nicht unbedingt hässlich; keineswegs. Aber irgendetwas in ihrem Gesicht brachte Marcus dazu, sich übergeben zu wollen. Er hasste ihre Freunde. Wood, die Weasley-Zwillinge, die beiden anderen Jägerinnen des Teams, Spinnet und Johnson... hauptsächlich Wood. Herrgott, wie er Wood hasste.

Es war Anfang des Jahres, beim Frühstück. Flint wusste, dass es obsessiv war, doch er beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit. Sie war daran gewohnt oder hatte es nie bemerkt, denn sie sah nicht ein einziges Mal zum Slytherintisch. Hatte wahrscheinlich besseres zu tun.

Sein Vater sagte, dass es manchmal gut war, von etwas besessen zu sein. Er definierte Besessenheit zwar nicht, aber Marcus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er besessen war. Nicht von Evangeline Flynn, natürlich. Warum auch? Nein, er war besessen von Rache, für jeden Tag, jeden Atemzug und jedes Lachen. Eine Menge Tage. Warum? Weil er sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt hasste. Mehr als Wood, mehr als die ganze Weasley-Bande, mehr als Dumbledore, sogar mehr als seinen Vater.

Sie saß ebenfalls am Frühstückstisch, praktischerweise so, dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Neben ihr saß Wood, ihr möglicher Zukünftiger. Wood rannte ihr seit Jahren hinterher, aber sie waren immer nur Freunde. Marcus wusste, wie man aus den Gesichtern von Menschen lesen konnte, und er sah Woods deutliche Zuneigung. Und er sah, wie Flynn das gekonnt übersah. Vielleicht hatte sie es nie bemerkt. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass sie Wood mochte. Sie lächelte ihn an, ohne, dass sie das Lächeln vortäuschen musste. Sie waren ständig zusammen ohne einander auf die Nerven zu gehen. Aber da war nie der Gedanke in Flynns Gesicht gewesen, dass da mehr war als bloße Freundschaft.

Warum, verdammt noch mal? Warum waren sie und Wood nicht zusammen?

Er würde es herausfinden. Die Frage beschäftigte ihn seit Jahren. Er würde sie noch mehr beobachten. Er könnte einen Spion in den Gryffindor-Turm schicken...

„Wen starrst du an, Marcus?", wollte Adrian Pucey wissen, der neben ihm saß. Er folgte seinem Blick und seufzte. „Bist du eifersüchtig?"

Marcus fühlte sich sofort angegriffen. „Eifersüchtig? Auf wen?"

Adrian verdrehte die Augen. „Du starrst sie seit Ewigkeiten an."

„Unsinn.", knurrte Marcus. „Warum sollte ich?"

„Sagen wir mal so, sie ist nicht gerade hässlich."

„Sie ist _nicht_...." hübsch? Heiß? Schön? „... hübsch."

„Findest du?" Adrian warf einen abschätzenden Blick zum Gryffindortisch. „Ich finde, sie ist ziemlich heiß."

„Wie praktisch, dass du neben ihr in Zaubertränke, Arithmantik und Verwandlung sitzt.", zählte Marcus mühelos auf. „Ich wette, du kriegst sie bald ins Bett."

Er war sich so gut wie sicher, dass Adrian das nie schaffen würde. Flynn hatte keine Dates. In ihren bisher fünf Jahren in Hogwarts hatte sie keinen einzigen Freund gehabt. Wenn man Wood nicht zählte. Aber dessen Annäherungsversuche waren ja auch vergeblich gewesen.  
Adrian erwiderte nichts, doch in seinem Gesicht konnte Marcus erkennen, dass Adrian nicht wirklich von dem Gedanken begeistert war.

„Ich dachte nicht an so was", sagte er schließlich. „Ich finde sie einfach ziemlich nett. Sie ist nicht so... gryffindormäßig wie die anderen."

Was sollte das denn heißen? Sie war eine totale Gryffindor. Durch und durch.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Sie würde eher nach Ravenclaw passen. Sie redet im Unterricht kein Wort, tut so, als wäre die Schule das einzige, was sie interessiert... ich habe noch nie mit ihr gesprochen."

„Antwortet sie nicht?"

Plötzlich war Marcus brennend interessiert an der Unterhaltung. Vielleicht konnte Adrian ihm unwissend dabei behilflich sein, mehr über ihre Schwächen herauszufinden.

„Ich habe es noch nie probiert.", gab Adrian zu. „Ich denke ja, dass sie mir nicht antworten wird."

„Warum?"

„Sie redet mir niemandem."

Marcus versuchte sich an eine Situation zu erinnern, als sie im Unterricht mit jemandem geredet hatte außer dem Lehrer. Vielleicht einmal mit Wood... nein. Nie. Er war sich fast sicher. Wood wartete immer nach dem Unterricht auf sie, aber während des Unterrichts hatten die beiden nie miteinander gesprochen oder anderweitig kommuniziert.

„Versuchs doch mal. Mehr als nicht antworten kann nicht passieren."

„Ich bin Slytherin", sagte Adrian. „Ich kann nicht mit ihr reden."

Marcus schüttelte fast verwirrt den Kopf. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Wenn du mit ihr reden willst, lass dir irgendeinen fadenscheinigen Grund einfallen, dann wird keiner etwas dagegen sagen. Du hast deine Feder vergessen oder so..."

„Nein", unterbrach Adrian ihn. „Ich kann nicht mit ihr sprechen, weil sie nicht mit mir reden wird."

„Das weißt du nicht. Du wirst es nie wissen, wenn du sie nicht ansprichst."

Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich wart's ab."

Marcus wandte sich wieder dem Gryffindortisch zu. Sie aß nicht mehr, sondern unterhielt sich mit den Weasley-Zwillingen und Wood, offenbar über Quidditch. Wood hatte einen Plan auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet, und die vier beugten sich darüber. Wood zeichnete auf dem Plan mit seinen Fingern Linien nach. Garantiert sprachen sie über Strategie. Marcus hatte keine Lust, auf das zu achten, was sie sagten.

Er beobachtete, wie sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und sich auf die Lippe biss. Wut flammte in ihm auf. Er hasste sie wirklich.

Snape schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick, als er fünf Minuten zu spät kam, und wies ihn an, sich auf den letzten freien Platz zu setzen. Marcus blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Der letzte Platz befand sich neben Flynn.

Warum hatten die anderen Slytherins ihm keinen Platz freigehalten?

„Woher kommen diese Listen überhaupt?", sagte in diesem Moment besagte Flynn aufgebracht.

„Der Lehrkörper hat zu Beginn des Jahres Partner festgelegt. Nun geschieht es, dass einige Lehrer glauben, ihr Partnerschaft würde am erfolgreichsten ausfallen, wenn sie mit Mr Flint zusammenarbeiten.", sagte Snape. „Und wenn sie sich noch ein einziges Mal beschweren, bekommen sie 50 Hauspunkte abgezogen."

Langsam schloss Flynn den Mund.

Marcus taxierte Snape. „Ich soll was?"

„Sie wurden als Partner für Miss Flynn ausgewählt. Setzen sie sich bitte."

„Was???"

Snape seufzte entnervt. „Zu Beginn des Schuljahrs wurde beschlossen, dass eine Woche nach Schulbeginn ein Projekt in Kraft treten wird. Dieses Projekt besagt, dass je zwei Schüler zusammenarbeiten..."

„...zusammenarbeiten worin?"

„In einem Projekt, das alle Fächer umfasst.", sagte Snape und schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick. „Als Lehrer ihrer ersten Stunde muss ich es ihnen verkünden. Sie sitzen ab jetzt in allen Fächern nebeneinander und werden in allen Fächern die gestellten Aufgaben zusammen bearbeiten. Als Hausarbeiten wird an eben jenem Projekt gearbeitet, das ich erklären wollte, als Miss Flynn mich unterbrach."

„In allen Fächern?" Der blanke Horror erfasste Marcus. Er würde in allen Fächern neben Flynn sitzen.

„Ja. Dazu komme ich gleich. Setzen sie sich bitte."

„Sir", sagte Marcus, ohne sich zu rühren. „ich bin nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, wenn ich und-" Der Name allein machte ihm Bauchschmerzen, und er sprach ihn aus wie ein Schimpfwort. „-Flynn zusammenarbeiten."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Flynn zustimmend nickte. Snape warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu.

„Der Lehrkörper hat sich seine Gedanken gemacht. Ich kann ihnen allen nur mein Mitleid aussprechen und ihnen ihre Aufgaben erklären.", sagte Snape. „Und jetzt setzen sie sich bitte."

„Ich-„

„SETZEN SIE SICH!", bellte Snape.

Widerwillig ging Marcus zu seinem Platz, zog den Stuhl soweit wie möglich von Flynn weg und setzte sich. Er wäre eine Wette um zehn Galleonen eingegangen, dass ihr angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck in etwa seinem entsprach.

„Ihre Kurse werden so umstrukturiert, dass die jeweiligen Partner immer in ihrem Kurs sind. Des Weiteren folgt ihre Aufgabe."

Marcus sah sich im Klassenraum um. Offenbar hatte der „Lehrkörper" Freude daran, Gegensätze zu Partnern zu machen. Montague musste mit einer Hufflepuff zusammenarbeiten, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, und Adrian mit einer Ravenclaw.

„Sie und ihr Partner werden nach der Stunde ein Blatt mit ihren Aufgaben erhalten, das sie bis Ostern zu bearbeiten haben. Es wird Recherchieren in der Bibliothek beinhalten, freie Studien, die sie selbst verfassen müssen - dafür gibt es keine Vorlage - und Anwendung des Wissens vieler ihrer Fächer. Noch Fragen?"

Bis Ostern. Bis Ostern würde er gezwungen sein, mit Flynn zusammenzuarbeiten. Zusammen. Er spürte, wie ihm schlecht wurde. Er wollte sich übergeben.  
Flynn schien nicht weniger entsetzt. Sie war blass wie eine Leiche und starrte auf de Tischplatte, bewegungslos.

Und da wusste Marcus, dass er schon jetzt anfangen konnte, sich zu rächen.

„Dann fahren wir mit dem Unterricht fort. Wir beginnen mit etwas einfachem, das sie schon letztes Jahr hatten. Dem Euphorie-Trank. Denken sie daran, pro Gruppe nur einen Trank abzugeben. Ich erwarte von ihnen allen, dass sie zusammenarbeiten. Zutaten sind im Schrank" er schnippte mit den Fingern, „Liste der Zutaten an der Tafel. Sie haben eine Stunde."

Weder Marcus noch Flynn rührten sich. Nach mehreren Minuten kam Snape zu ihnen herüber.

„Haben sie noch nicht angefangen? Miss Flynn, gehen sie die Zutaten holen. Worauf warten sie?"

Sie stand widerwillig auf. Sie war tatsächlich noch kleiner, als er gedacht hatte, und viel zerbrechlicher.  
Als sie zurückkam, ihre Hände voll mit den Zutaten, die sie brauchten, hatte er schon seinen Kessel auf das Feuer gestellt und seine Waage ausgepackt.

„Also", schnappte er, „ich habe ehrlich gesagt, überhaupt keine Lust, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. Wie wär's, wenn du einfach herumsitzt, während ich den Trank braue?"

Zum ersten Mal hörte er ihre Stimme, wenn sie ausschließlich mit ihm sprach. Sie hatte eine helle, angenehme, ruhige Stimme. Er hasste sie.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Du bist nicht besonders gut in Zaubertränke.", sagte sie, als würde sie über das Wetter reden. „Und ehrlich gesagt", fügte sie hinzu, „möchte ich in Zaubertränke keine schlechte Note bekommen."

Auch noch eine Streberin.  
„Dann sollst du also den Trank brauen?", schlussfolgerte er, „Vergiss es. Ich will ebenfalls keine schlechte Note, nur weil du den Trank versaut hast, Schlammblut."

Sie zuckte tatsächlich zusammen. Was für eine schwache Persönlichkeit. Er wartete ab, ob sie etwas erwidern würde, doch sie blieb still. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah es. Sie hatte tatsächlich Angst. Verdammt, sie war noch viel schwächer, als er angenommen hatte. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie geweint, als sie mit Vollschaden in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert worden war, weil er sie vom Besen gehauen hatte, und das war sehr oft geschehen. Aber jetzt hatte sie Angst vor ihm. Eine Welle von Abscheu durchflutete ihn. Diese Person verdiente es, zu leiden.

Nachdem er sie lange Zeit wütend angestarrt hatte, drehte er sich um und fing wortlos an, den Trank zu mischen. Sie hatte Recht; er war nicht besonders gut in Zaubertränke. Doch er wollte ihr aus irgendeinem Grund beweisen, dass er es trotzdem schaffte. Und das gelang ihm auch, bis zur vorletzten Zutat.

„Nur eine Priese", sagte sie und deutete auf die Tafel. „Keine Faust."

„Das _ist_ eine Priese!", knurrte Marcus.

„Das ist viel zu viel.", wand sie ein. „_Das_", sie nahm etwas Grünschrumpfkrautpulver, „ist eine Priese."

Bei der Gelegenheit sah er zum ersten Mal ihre Hand. Winzig. Er konnte das Handgelenk mit zwei Fingern brechen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie schon fast sechzehn war.

„Das ist zu wenig", sagte er. „Deine Hand ist zu klein."

„Deine Hand ist zu groß", gab sie zurück und deutete auf seine Hand. Sie hatte vermutlich Recht. Garantiert konnte er sie mit einer Hand erwürgen, und sein Daumen und Zeigefinger würden sich fast berühren. Sie war _winzig _.

Nichtsdestotrotz regte es ihn auf. Es machte ihn wütend, so wütend, dass er sie am liebsten wirklich erwürgt hätte.

„Halt die Klappe, du wertloses Schlammblut!", zischte er. Einfach fantastisch. Sie zuckte _tatsächlich _noch mal zusammen und sagte nichts mehr.

Trotzdem nahm er weniger Grünschrumpfkraut, nicht so wenig wie sie, sondern das Mittelmaß.  
Nach der Stunde war er sich sicher, dass er es nicht aushalten würde, sie bis Ostern nicht zu umzubringen. Sie war die schrecklichste Person, die ihm je begegnet war. Sie übertraf Wood bei weitem.


	2. Chapter 2

Vielen vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer. Ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich im 2-Tage-Takt updaten und hoffe sehr, dass das Kapitel euch gefällt :)

Song-URL: .com/watch?v=n9-KvlJxxNw

Kapitel 2: Der erste Tag

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down _

_Thoughtless ~ KoRn_

Nach der Stunde teilte Snape wortlos neue Stundenpläne und und die Aufgabenblätter aus. Marcus warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, um zu sehen, dass sie als nächstes Kräuterkunde hatten, packte sein Zeug so schnell wie möglich zusammen und verschwand wortlos. Draußen wartete er auf Montague und Pucey, die offenbar nicht so viel Pech gehabt hatten.

"Penelope Clearwater ist zwar eine ziemliche Zicke", sagte Adrian, „aber wenigstens macht sie die ganze Arbeit."

Montague hatte nicht weniger Glück. Überraschenderweise war die Hufflepuff, mit der er zusammenarbeiten musste, ebenfalls ziemlich intelligent, auch wenn sie jedes Mal zusammenzuckte, wenn er was sagte. Sie hatte offenbar höllische Angst von ihm - zurecht. Sie war Jägerin im Hufflepuff-Quidditch-Team und Montague hatte sie garantiert schon des öfteren vom Besen gehauen.

"Wie siehts bei euch aus, Marcus?", wollte Adrian wissen.

"Wie soll es schon aussehen?", fragte dieser gereizt. "Sie ist schrecklich. Ich hasse sie."

Adrian zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wirklich? Ist sie zickig?"

"Keine Ahnung. Sie ist furchtbar."

"Wow" Adrian kicherte. "Wenn das mal nicht ein Urteil ist."

Marcus knurrte. Daraufhin schwieg selbst Adrian.

Die Kräuterkundestunde war genauso schlimm wie Zaubertränke. Sie sollten einige Grundsätze der Biologie von fleischfressenden Bäumen anhand eines lebenden Exemplares beweisen. Marcus überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er Flynn unauffällig an die Pflanze verfüttern sollte, doch ließ es, als er Professor Sprouts tadelnden Blick bemerkte. Flynn sagte die ganze Stunde nichts. Nicht, dass er wollte, dass sie etwas sagte.

Die letzte Stunde vor Mittag war eine langweilige Geschichtsstunde, in der Binns natürlich die ganze Zeit nur schwafelte. Marcus wachte davon auf, dass ihn jemand an der Schulter schüttelte, doch als er die Augen öffnete und den Kopf hob, sah er nur noch einen Schweif karamellfarbenes Haar durch die Tür verschwinden. Angewidert benutzte er einen Säuberungssäuber, wo sie ihn berührt hatte. Dreckiges Schlammblut.

Als er in der Großen Halle auftauchte, war das Mittagessen schon voll im Gange. Er setzte sich wie immer neben Adrian. "Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?", brummte er.

"Wir dachten, wir lassen dich schlafen. Du sahst so friedlich aus. Das sieht man nicht alle Tage.", sagte Adrian furchtlos und war sich offenbar nicht bewusst, dass Marcus es nicht mochte, als friedlich bezeichnet zu werden.

Flynn saß neben Wood, natürlich. Sie unterhielten sich leise, wobei Wood auf sie einzureden schien. Sie verdrehte ab und zu die Augen. Sie sprachen so leise, dass Marcus sie nicht verstehen konnte, doch er hatte sich selbst Lippenlesen beigebracht.

"... zu Dumbledore gehen. Er wird dich noch umbringen.", sagte Wood gerade. Flynn verdrehte die Augen.

"Das ist lächerlich, Oliver."

Marcus musste Wood recht geben. Das war alles andere als lächerlich.

"Das ist nicht lächerlich, Angel. Du solltest mal sehen, wie der dich anschaut. Als wolle er dich umbringen."

"Selbst wenn. Als ob ich mich nicht wehren könnte."

Marcus und Wood lachten gleichermaßen auf, als sie das sagte. _Das _war lächerlich.

Wood räusperte sich langsam. "Ich, ähm, will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, Angel, aber... ähm... du bist _winzig_. Er könnte dir mit einer Hand das Genick brechen."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich bin _nicht_ winzig. Ich bin knapp unter dem Durchschnitt. Was kann ich dafür, wenn ihr alle solche Riesen seid?"

Oliver seufzte. "Okay, dann eben andersrum. Du bist, ähm, etwas kleiner als der Durchschnitt, aber Flint, ähm, ist sehr viel größer als der Durchschnitt."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Ich habe einen Zauberstab."

_Der wird dir nicht viel nützen_, dachte Flint und in seinem Kopf tauchte ein Bild auf. Er brach gerade Flynn die Hand und ihr Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Das Knacksen ihrer Knochen, als sie zu Staub zerfielen, hörte sich einfach großartig an.

Oliver schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken zu haben - nur, dass er natürlich entsetzt von der Vorstellung war. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dir ein Zauberstab viel nützen wird.", sagte er. "Flint bricht die glatt die Hand."

Sie _lachte_ tatsächlich. "Hat er doch schon."

Stimmt. Beim Quidditch hatte er ihr bestimmt schon zehnmal die Hand gebrochen. Und noch viel anderes...

Oliver sah alles andere als amüsiert aus. "Mach darüber keine Witze. Wenn er dir nur ein Haar krümmt..."

Flynn lachte und tätschelte seine Schulter. "Jaja, Oliver. Ich geh dann mal, sonst komme ich zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Bis dann."

Wood sah ihr besorgt nach, dann glitt sein Blick zum Slytherintisch. Als er Marcus' Blick auffing, wusste er bestimmt, dass dieser die ganze Unterhaltung mitbekommen oder sie zumindest beobachtet hatte. Wood merkte das schon seit Jahren. Er warf Marcus einen, wie er wohl meinte, tödlichen Blick zu. Marcus warf einen ebenso giftigen zurück, grinste, und stand auf. Die Große Halle hatte sich mittlerweile ziemlich geleert.

"Gehen wir?", sagte er zu Adrian und die beiden verschwanden ebenfalls aus der Großen Halle.

"Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", seufzte Adrian. "Ich hasse Lockhart jetzt schon."

"So was von dumm.", stimmte Marcus ihm zu. "Totaler Großkotz."

Wie sich herausstellte, war Lockhart nicht da (angeblich verhindert wegen – laut Snape – eines hartnäckigen Pickels) und wurde von Snape vertreten. Wenigstens etwas.

"Heute wiederholen wir das Kapitel Werwölfe", sagte Snape. "Schlagen sie ihr Buch auf Seite 387 auf und lesen sie die ersten beiden Abschnitte. _Jemand_ wird es dann zusammenfassen." Er warf allen anwesenden Gryffindors Blicke zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Marcus, wie Flynn geistesabwesend mit ihren Locken spielte, während sie sich auf den Text konzentrierte. Einfach abscheulich.

"Miss Flynn?", rief Snape sie schließlich auf. Ihre winzigen Schultern spannten sich an, als sie sich aufrichtete. Obwohl... möglicherweise war sie gar nicht _so _winzig. Vielleicht war sie einfach im Vergleich zu ihm winzig. Er sollte mal darauf achten, wie groß sie im Vergleich zu anderen Mädchen war.

Sie holte tief Luft. "In jeder Vollmondnacht verwandelt sich ein Werwolf von einem Menschen in eine Bestie, die gewissenlos auf Menschenjagd geht. Wer den Biss eines Werwolfs überlebt, steckt sich mit dieser Krankheit, der sogenannten Lykanthropie an. Das Opfer wird von da an selbst ebenfalls bei Vollmond zu einem mordlüsternen Wolf. In Muggel-Kulturen der ganzen Welt wird über die schreckliche Existenz von Menschen berichtet, die sich in blutrünstige Wölfe verwandeln. Die Verwandlung eines Menschen in einen Werwolf ist nicht gewollt, wie etwa die eines Animagus. Sie vollzieht sich zwanghaft und ist sehr schmerzhaft: Ein Betroffener spürt, wie sich sein Kopf in die Länge zieht, wie sich seine Knochen biegen und wie sich Millionen Haare durch seine Haut bohren. Wenn er dann zum Werwolf geworden ist, hat er kein menschliches Bewusstsein mehr und greift unterschiedslos jeden an, auch die Menschen, mit denen er sonst befreundet ist. Für Tiere ist ein Werwolf dagegen ungefährlich, daher sind Zauberer in ihrer Animagusgestalt vor seinen Bissen und Angriffen sicher." Sie sah von ihrem Buch zu Snape auf.

"Das ist soweit korrekt, wenn sie es auch noch mehr zusammenfassen hätten sollen.", sagte er widerwillig. "Was wird über Heilungsmittel gesagt? Miss Clearwater?"

"Es gibt keine Heilung für Werwölfe. Wenn sie vermeiden wollen, als Werwölfe schreckliche Mordtaten zu begehen, müssen sie rechtzeitig dafür sorgen, während der Vollmondnächte von allen weggesperrt zu sein. Eine noch bessere Möglichkeit ist der Wolfsbanntrank, der vor Kurzem..."

Marcus hörte nicht mehr zu. Das war ja ätzend. Flynn hätte wirklich eher nach Ravenclaw gepasst. Eine totale Streberin. Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, doch als sie bemerkte, dass er das bemerkt hatte, sah sie schnell zu Snape. Ihre Finger zitterten leicht. Als sie es bemerkte, klammerte sie sich an ihrem Buch fest, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Er konnte nicht umhin, als Abscheu zu empfinden. Sie hatte_tatsächlich___Angst. Vielleicht hatte sie sich Woods Ratschläge zu Herzen genommen. Das würde auch nichts nützen.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, flüchtete Marcus geradezu aus dem Klassenzimmer, um den automatischen Impuls zu unterdrücken, Flynn irgendetwas zu brechen. Nicht heute.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer wartete Wood schon auf sie. Marcus warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu und wartete auf Adrian. Als Flynn Wood entdeckte, _lächelte___sie. Automatisch stieg Übelkeit in ihm hoch. Sie war so was von ätzend.

Adrian grinste sie an und kam dann zu Marcus.

"Was sollte das denn?", zischte dieser und warf einen Blick auf Flynn. Sie schien verwirrt zu sein.

Adrian sah ihn schief an. "Ich fange damit an, sie anzuquatschen. Was dachtest du denn?"

"Vergiss es", brummte Marcus. "Gehen wir zu Verwandlung."

Im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung wartete McGonagall in Katzenform schon auf sie. Marcus setzte sich auf einen Platz in der letzten Reihe. Flynn legte unentschlossen ihre Sachen auf ihren Tisch und setzte sich ebenfalls.

"Heute", begann McGonagall, als sie sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte, "arbeiten sie an einem Experiment mit ihren jeweiligen Partnern. Sie werden alle ein Buch", sie hob einen dicken Wälzer hoch, "erhalten, an dem sie verschiedene Experimente durchführen sollen. Dazu gehört das ändern des gesamten Inhalts, das Verwandeln in ein Tier und so weiter. Die Anweisungen finden sie an der Tafel. Sie haben eine Stunde."

Sie machte eine Handbewegung, worauf die Bücherstapel auf ihrem Pult sich automatisch austeilten.

Mit einem _Wumm_ andete ein Exemplar von "Marys schneller Schnellküche" auf ihrem Tisch. Weder Flynn noch Marcus rührten sich für Minuten.

Dann seufzte sie. "Soll ich zaubern?"

"Mir egal.", brummte er.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an, und als sie nicht das zu finden schien, wonach sie suchte, wandte sie sich dem Buch zu und zückte ihren Zauberstab. "Ariverte!" Das gesamte Buch verwandelte sich in eine Ausgabe von _Lehrbuch der Flüche, Band 6._

Um ihren Spruch zu überprüfen, blätterte sie im Buch herum, doch es war tatsächlich eine perfekte Ausgabe.

Okay, zugegeben, das hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut.


	3. Chapter 3

Anm: Einige Änderungen gegenüber des eigentlichen Handlungsverlauf... Hermine wird, nun ja, nicht ganz ausgelassen, aber fast.

Song-URL: .com/watch?v=lFG4b2E1kpg

Kapitel 3: Hass

_only when i stop to think about it..._

_i hate everything about you_

_i hate everything about you ~ three days grace _

Einige Tage später scheuchte Marcus in aller Frühe die Quidditchmannschaft aus dem Bett, inklusive des neuen Suchers, Draco Malfoy.

Wie er wusste, hatten die Gryffindors für diesen Tag das erste Training angesetzt. Ha. Marcus hatte extra eine Erlaubnis von Snape eingeholt. Das würde Wood ärgern. Ha ha.

Als sie zum Spielfeld kamen, waren die Gryffindors schon in der Luft. Marcus entdeckte Flynn mit einem Quaffel in der Hand, doch sie sah so aus, als könne sie sich vor Müdigkeit kaum auf dem Besen halten. Sobald die Gryffindors sie entdeckt hatten, landeten sie und kamen wie eine Mauer auf die Slytherins zu. Wie lächerlich.

"Flint!", bellte Wood mit knallrotem Gesicht, "das ist unsere Trainingszeit! Wir sind extra früh aufgestanden! Ihr könnt gleich wieder Leine ziehen!"

Marcus sah zu Flynn hinüber, die links von Wood stand. Sie sah halb verärgert, halb beunruhigt aus, aber gleichzeitig so müde, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihren Ärger nicht eher auf die Tatsache, dass Wood sie so früh aus dem Bett gejagt hatte, zurückführen konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Adrian sie ebenfalls ansah.

"Ist doch Platz für uns alle da, Wood.", sagte Marcus seelenruhig.

"Aber ich hab das Feld gebucht", sagte Wood, der buchstäblich vor Wut spuckte. "Ich hab's gebucht!"

Als ob es irgendetwas nützen würde, wenn er sich wiederholte.

"Aah", sagte Marcus. "Ich habe hier allerdings eine von Professor Snape persönlich unterzeichnete Erklärung: _Ich, Professor S. Snape, erteile dem Slytherin-Team die Erlaubnis, am heutigen Tage auf dem Quidditch-Feld zu trainieren aufgrund der Notwendigkeit, ihren neuen Sucher auszubilden._"

Man konnte fast sehen, wie die Rädchen in Woods Kopf ratterten. "Ihr habt einen neuen Sucher?", fragte er verwirrt.

Marcus trat ein Stück zur Seite, um Draco vorzulassen. Dieser grinste, so breit er nur konnte.

"Bist du nicht der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy?", fragte Fred und musterte Malfoy geringschätzig.

Diese dummen Gryffindors.

"Komisch, dass du Dracos Vater erwähnst", sagte Marcus, und wie auf Kommando setzten alle Mitglieder der Slytherin-Mannschaft ein noch breiteres Grinsen auf. "Seht mal, was für ein großzügiges Geschenk er uns gemacht hat."

Es war eine Wohltat, zu sehen, wie die Gryffindors die Besen anstarrten.

"Das allerneuste Modell. Kam erst letzten Monat raus.", sagte Marcus lässig und blies ein Staubkorn von der Spitze seines Besenstiels. „Ich glaube, er schlägt den altern Nimbus Zweitausend um Längen. Und was die altern Sauberwischs angeht" - er sah zu Fred, George und Flynn, „damit könnt ihr die Tafel wischen."

Die Gryffindors waren für einen Moment so geschockt, dass niemand etwas sagen konnte.

"Oh, sieh mal", sagte Marcus. "Was für ein Ansturm."

Die beiden Freunde von Potter kamen über das Feld, offenbar, um nachzusehen, was passiert war. Ein Weasley und... irgendein Schlammblut.

"Was ist los?", fragte Weasley Potter, "Warum spielt ihr nicht? Und was macht eigentlich **[style type="italic"]der[/style]** hier?"

Das galt Draco, der sich gerade den Quidditch-Umhang der Slytherins überwarf.

"Ich bin der neue Sucher der Slytherins, Weasley", sagte Draco selbstgefällig. "Wir sind gerade dabei, die Besen zu bewundern, die mein Vater unserer Mannschaft geschenkt hat."

Weasley starrte mit offenem Mund auf die sieben Superbesen.

"Gut, nicht wahr?", sagte Draco gleichmütig. "Aber vielleicht schaffen es die Gryffindors ja, ein wenig Geld aufzutreiben und sich ebenfalls neue Besen zuzulegen. Ihr könntet eure Sauberwischs Fünf verscheuern, vielleicht hat ja ein Museum Interesse dran."

Die Slytherins brachen in johlendes Gelächter aus.

„Oh bitte, fällt ihm nichts besseres ein?", murmelte Flynn. "Wenigstens mussten wir uns nicht ins Team einkaufen."

Marcus spürte, wie sein Gesicht vor Wut zu glühen begann. Er machte einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu. "Halt die Klappe, du wertloses Schlammblut!"

Für eine Sekunde konnte er sehen, wie sie zusammenzuckte, doch in diesem Moment stürzte sich Wood mit einem Aufschrei auf ihn. Er sah kaum noch Woods Faust fliegen, als diese ihn schon mitten auf die Nase traf. Blut spritzte, und er holte aus, um Wood den Kiefer zu brechen. Knacks.

Die Slytherins waren sich offenbar nicht sicher, was sie tun sollten. Derrick und Bole machten halbherzige Versuche, Marcus vor Wood zu "retten", wussten jedoch, dass man Marcus bei Prügeleien am besten nicht unterbrach. Adrian hielt Flynn auf, die offenbar Wood wegzerren wollte. Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und hob ihren Zauberstab.

"_Protego_!"

Die Gewalt des Fluchs warf Marcus durch die Luft zurück auf den Boden, ebenso Wood. Jetzt erst konnte er Flynns Gesicht sehen; es war zu einer Maske erstarrt, als müsse sie sich selbst davon abhalten, zu weinen, und ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Doch sie schlüpfte unter Adrians Arm durch und rannte zu Wood, der sich mit vor Wut entstelltem Gesicht gerade wieder aufrappeln wollte. Mit einem Fußtritt vor die Brust schubste sie ihn zurück auf den Boden.

"Was denkst du, was du da machst?", fauchte sie Wood an, offenbar ebenfalls außer sich vor Wut, doch Marcus konnte die Panik in ihrer Stimme hören. Sie hatte Angst.

Wood rappelte sich auf und wollte sie zur Seite schieben, doch sie hielt ihm ihre Zauberstab unter die Nase. Vielleicht hatte Marcus sie unterschätzt. Sie schien sich in der Tat bestens _wehren_ zu können. Wood spuckte etwas Blut auf den Boden.

"Lass mich vorbei!", herrschte Wood sie an. "Ich muss ihn umbringen! Ich muss ihn umbringen!"

Marcus stand ebenfalls auf, jedoch um eine lässige Miene bemüht. Sofort traten Bole und Derrick hinter ihn, um ihn zu flankieren. Adrian sah zwischen Wood und Flynn hin und her. Die Gryffindors schienen wie erstarrt zu sein und starrten Flynn und Wood an.

"Gar nichts wirst du", sagte Flynn und versuchte, ihre zittrige Stimme zu unterdrücken. "Es ist egal. Es ist egal." Sie schien es mehr zu sich selbst zu sagen, wie ein Mantra.

Marcus hob den Zauberstab. _„__Ferustaleia__!"_

Wood sah den Fluch kommen und schubste Flynn zur Seite. Sie stürzte zu Boden. Zugegeben, so edle Taten hätte er Wood gar nicht zugetraut. Wood stand jetzt ungedeckt, sodass er den Fluch voll abbekam. Sofort begann seine Haut zu glühen und brennen, als hätte sie jemand entzündet.

Marcus hörte Flynns entsetzen Schrei, als sie sich aufrappelte und zu Wood stürzte, ebenso wie der Rest der Mannschaft. Sie schleppten Wood in Richtung Schloss.

Irgendwie hatte Marcus plötzlich keine schlechte Laune mehr. Das war doch bis jetzt ein guter Tag.

Zum Frühstück tauchte natürlich keiner der Gryffindors auf - garantiert saßen sie alle bei Wood am Krankenbett. Er konnte sich Flynn bildlich vorstellen, wie sie Wood die Hand hielt, während Madame Pomfrey ihn heilte. Bei dem Gedanken verging ihm der Appetit und er machte sich widerwillig auf den Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei, das sie in der ersten Stunde hatten.

Er war gerade einen Stock unter dem Klassenzimmer, als er plötzlich eine Gestalt den leeren Korridor entlang wanken sah. Er musste nicht lange überlegen, wer das war; er kannte niemanden anders, der so klein war. Und schon gar nicht jemanden mit einer ähnlichen Haarfarbe.

Flynn schien sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können, ihre Hand klammerte sich an der Wand fest. Unwillkürlich fragte Marcus sich, wie viele Stunden sie geschlafen hatte. Wood musste die gesamte Mannschaft in aller Hergottsfrühe aus dem Bett gescheucht haben.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, was er tun sollte. Umdrehen und einen anderen Weg nehmen, sie verfluchen oder ihr zumindest etwas Angst einjagen...

Marcus grinste und folgte ihr. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie eingeholt hatte. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen, und sie schien wirklich jeden Moment umzukippen.

"Was machst du da, Flynn?", fragte er sie amüsiert.

Beim Klang seiner Stimme erschrak sie so sehr, dass sie fast hoch hüpfte, und ließ die Hälfte ihrer Bücher fallen. Grundgütiger, dieses Mädchen war ja noch erbärmlicher, als er angenommen hatte. Sie starrte ihn mit plötzlich schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

"Was willst du, Flint?" Ihre Stimme klang nicht weniger erschrocken, während sie sich die übrigen Bücher an die Brust presste, als wären sie ein Schutzschild.

"Bleib ruhig, ich dachte nur, du kippst gleich um und wollte mal sehen, was los ist.", sagte er lässig.

Dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte, stand ihr auf der Stirn geschrieben. Unglaublich, noch nie was von Pokerface gehört?!

"Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

Er lächelte das Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass die meisten Siebtklässler davor Angst hatten. Ein Jahr jünger, war Flynn keine Ausnahme und wurde weiß wie eine Wand.

"Musst du auch nicht."

"Dann hau ab!" Es klang verzweifelt.

"Ich-"

"Verschwinde, _Reinblut_! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, was schwierig war, da sie bereits an der Wand lehnte.

"Jetzt-"

Sie unterbrach ihn wieder. "HAU AB und kümmer dich um deinen Reinblutkram! Lass mich in RUHE!" Was für ein Ausbruch.

Sie hob ihre Bücher auf und ging, so schnell sie konnte, weiter. Sie wollte abhauen. Flüchten, wäre angebrachter zu sagen.

"Jetzt hör mal auf", zischte Marcus wütend. "Beruhig dich mal." Fast hätte er "Hab keine Angst." gesagt. Verdammt.

"Lass mich... lass mich..." Die Kombination aus Müdigkeit und Angst ist nie gut, und das merkte man Flynn an. Sie konnte sich zum einen kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten, versuchte zum anderen, zu flüchten. Das konnte nicht klappen.

"Halt die Klappe!", befahl Marcus ihr. "Du kannst kaum noch stehen und-"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie ihren Kopf klären. "Hau ab", flehte sie ununterbrochen. "Lass mich in Ruhe... lass mich... hau ab..."

Jetzt reichte es. In zwei Schritten war Marcus bei ihr und packte ihr Handgelenk. Sie war so müde, dass sie noch nicht einmal die Kraft zu haben schien, zurückzuweichen.

"Was willst..."

"Du kommst jetzt mit! Und halt endlich die Klappe!", befahl er ihr und zerrte sie grob mit sich den Korridor entlang, beziehungsweise schleifte sie fast. Sie konnte kaum laufen und ließ sich größtenteils ziehen.

Adrian sah ihn eigenartig an, als er die halb schlafende Flynn im Geschichtsklassenzimmer zu ihrem Platz schleppte. Sobald sie saß, sank ihr Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Binns störte sich natürlich nicht daran.

Flynn hatte den Kopf in ihren mickrigen Armen gebettet und rührte sich die ganze Stunde nicht. Ausnahmsweise schaffte Marcus es nicht, einzuschlafen. Sein Kopf war wieder einmal gefüllt von Hass, während er seine schlafende Nachbarin beobachtete. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr Gesicht sah, wollte er es zerkratzen, und jedes Mal, wenn er ihre Kehle sah, wollte er sie durchschneiden. Es würde schwieriger werden, diesen Drängen zu widerstehen, denn er würde sie immer öfter sehen.

Andererseits war es fast seltsam, wie oft er in letzter Zeit dem Drang, sie zu verletzen, widerstanden hatte, und sie sogar **[style type="italic"]beschützte[/style]**. Er fragte sich, was mit ihm los war.

Widerwillig rüttelte er sie am Ende der Stunde wach, gröber, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Wieder einmal schien sie fast einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen vor Schreck, als sie ihn sah. Sie sah fast noch müder aus als bevor sie geschlafen hatte. Auf jeden Fall schienen die Augenringe tiefer und dunkler zu sein.

Ohne auf ihre Zustimmung zu warten, zerrte er sie wieder am Handgelenk mit sich, aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus, wo Wood stand. Als dieser ihn sah, ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Du...", sagte er wütend, obwohl das eine Untertreibung wäre. Er war mehr als wütend. „Ich bringe dich um!" Er schien sich wieder auf Marcus stürzen zu wollen, doch dieser schubste Flynn in Woods Arme. "Hier hast du deine Freundin."

Wood hielt sie automatisch davon ab, zusammenzubrechen, als sie nicht mehr gestützt wurde. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„_Ich? Ich? _Frag dich doch selbst. Warum ist sie wohl so fertig?" Unglaublich. Verteidigte er gerade Flynn? Nein. Er beschuldigte nur Wood. Dafür, dass Flynn zu wenig geschlafen hatte. Verdammt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte er an den beiden vorbei zum nächsten Fach. Er würde sie noch früh genug wieder sehen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Flynn alleine ins Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik. Sie sah viel besser - wacher - aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Krafttrank geschluckt.

Als sie sich neben ihn setzte, schien sie etwas sagen zu wollen, ließ es dann aber doch, als er sich von ihr abwandte. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen.

Professor Vektor redete, wie es ihm schien, stundenlang, und er hörte kein einziges Wort. Nach der Stunde flüchtete er - es gab dafür kein anderes Wort - aus dem Klassenzimmer, ohne auf Adrian zu warten, der ihm folgen wollte.

Beim Mittagessen versuchte zunächst für einige Minuten, nicht zum Gryffindor-Tisch zu schauen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Flynn redete ununterbrochen auf Wood ein, sodass sie kaum dazu kam, etwas zu essen. Wood saß nur da und starrte ins Leere, mit einer starren, beinahe wahnsinnigen Miene.

"... sagt das nur so. Es ist nicht wichtig und der Fluch... du solltest dich darüber aufregen, dass er dich verflucht und nicht, dass er für mich gedacht war..."

Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Vor kurzer Zeit noch offenbar um ihr Leben besorgt und plötzlich schon dabei, alle davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht so schlimm war.

"Oliver, bitte mach nichts dummes. Verfluch ihn meinetwegen, weil du auf ihn wütend bist, weil er dich verflucht hat, aber bitte versuch nicht, dich meinetwegen in Gefahr zu begeben!", flehte Flynn Wood an. Er reagierte kaum.

Wie konnte sie es wagen? Marcus wandte sich seinem Essen zu, noch wütender als vorher. Was bildete sich dieses Schlammblut eigentlich ein? Wie konnte sie nur?

Sie würde schon noch sehen, was sie davon hatte.


End file.
